As the time has neared to end (or terminate) the transmission of analog broadcast signals, diverse technologies for transmitting and receiving digital broadcast signals are being researched and developed. Herein, a digital broadcast signal may include high capacity video/audio data as compared to an analog broadcast signal, and, in addition to the video/audio data, the digital broadcast signal may also include diverse additional data.
More specifically, a digital broadcasting system for digital broadcasting may provide HD (High Definition) level images, multiple-channel sound (or audio), and a wide range of additional services. However, a data transmission efficiency for transmitting high capacity data, a robustness of transmitting and receiving network, and flexibility in a network considering mobile receiving equipments are are still required to be enhanced.
As analog broadcast signal transmission comes to an end, various technologies for transmitting/receiving digital broadcast signals are being developed. A digital broadcast signal may include a larger amount of video/audio data than an analog broadcast signal and further include various types of additional data in addition to the video/audio data.
That is, a digital broadcast system can provide HD (high definition) images, multi-channel audio and various additional services. However, data transmission efficiency for transmission of large amounts of data, robustness of transmission/reception networks and network flexibility in consideration of mobile reception equipment need to be improved for digital broadcast.